warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hartstorm Fanfictions/Windheart Fury/Hoofdstuk 3
Hoofdstuk 3 : Alle dassen, zaten voor alle krijgers van de WindClan, ze konden dit niet aan dus ze riepen hulp van Roosster en de Commandant van de WindClan Ochtendbloem. De clan had echt hulp nodig, er waren amper krijgers. Loofwolk had zich toegevoegd bij de moederkatten, ze kreeg kittens van de loyale krijger Spinvel, opeens kwamen de leerlingen schreeuwend naar de dassen toe alle krijgers storte zich op de dassen! : > 'We moeten de dassen dood krijgen, of weg jagen Roosster! Schreeuwt Distelpoot de leerling die een scherpe tong heeft. : > 'We moeten ze wegkrijgen! Doden oke! Maar wegjagen is het beste! We moeten ze buiten het meer territorium uitkrijgen!' Schreeuwt Roosster. : > 'Dat zullen we ook doen Roosster! We moeten gewoon aan de nek pakken en proberen te sturen mischien lukt dat!' Roept Ochtendbloem de commandant van de WindClan. : > 'Het gaat niet lukken! We kunnen hun niet weg jagen! We moeten ze doden! Rooster!' Roept Scheurvacht. : > Scheurvacht, zat op een vrouwtjesdas hij had net een snee in haar keel gedaan! Met heel veel succes, stierf de vrouwtjesdas! : > 'Er is al één das gestorven! Nu de rest nog, Mischien moeten we de dassenburcht zoeken en kapot maken Roosster?' Roept hij. : > In plaats dat Roosster antwoord, antwoord de commandant van de WindClan! 'Dat gaan we niet doen! We verwoesten hun huis niet! Alleen als ze dat bij ons doen! We doden hem!' Roept Ochtendbloem. : Na een hevige strijd, met de dassen , is het gelukt voor ze weg te jagen, ze hadden alleen maar twee dassen gedood, één door Scheurvacht, en de anderen door Windpoot. Ijswolk,ging samen met haar leerling Kijkerpoot rond voor iedereen na te kijken, met spijt heeft Roosster een legen verloren, : > 'Maar Ijswolk, wat had ze dan, er is geen schram aan haar vacht? Geen wond aan haar gezicht of aan haar benen niks! Ijswolk!' Zegt Ochtendbloem : Ochtendbloem zat heletijd te wachten op het antwoord van Ijswolk, ze wou graag een antwoord maar ook erg snel : > 'Rustig Ochtendbloem, ze heeft gewoon Groenhoest. Daardoor heeft ze haar leven verloren. Er is niks met haar poot of haar vacht, of haar staart' zegt ze. : Ochtendbloem keek vuil naar Ijswolk, ze had Ijswolk, nooit vertrouwd, want Roosster en Ijswolk, waren zussen maar geen goede vriendinnen, ze waren dat nooit geweest en sinds de dag dat Roosster leider werd, wantrouwde Ijswolk Roosster, iedereen wist dat Ijswolk, alles ging proberen voor Roosster kapot te maken. : > 'Oke, Ijswolk, Alleen maar Groenhoest? Hoe kan ze dat krijgen Ijswolk?' Zegt Ochtendbloem vuil. : Ijswolk, trok haar oog naar boven. Zij vond Ochtendbloem nooit een goede commandant was geweest, ze wou de dassen niet doden maar eerder weg jagen, maar zij kon niks zeggen want ze was Medicijnkat, ze wou nooit een Medicijnkat worden, maar haar ouders zeiden dat Roosster toen Rooswolk, een goede krijger zou worden en zij zelf een perfecte Medicijnkat, ze kreeg toen een leerling Kikkerpoot die met haar heel hart een Medicijnkat wou worden, : > 'Ja Ochtendbloem, Alleen maar Groenhoest niks anders, je mag best is gaan kijken als je me niet gelooft,' zegt zij. : > 'Oke', Ijswolk ik ga wel kijken.' Zegt Ochtendbloem. : Ochtendbloem stapt naar het hol van Roosster, Roosster zit te fluisteren met Ochtendbloem, niemand kan het horen <>